


Maybe We're Meant To Be Alone

by LesbianLemon



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Azure Moon Spoilers, Body Horror, F/F, Pining, Reincarnation, Verdant Wind Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianLemon/pseuds/LesbianLemon
Summary: Your gaze meets an ancient ceiling.Odd, you think. Where could you possibly be? A sudden, horrific thought comes to mind, and as you bolt upright in place, hand clutching the opposite wrist in paranoid investigation, your fears are diminished. Those ghostly shackles do not claim you here, and this place is clearly not the rotting prison beneath the palace.Wherever you are, someone surely would have made themselves known by now-if there were anyone here, that is. So you give up, sink back against the balls of your feet as you come to terms that you are completely, utterly, indefinitely alone.





	Maybe We're Meant To Be Alone

"I wanted...to walk with y-"

Those were the last words you remember saying, at least. A pathetic fantasy that couldn't even leave your lips in full. Would you ever be able to say them? 

Why hadn't you been able to finish, anyway? You certainly can't remember now. No... the only thing you can truly recall was…

It's dark. Had you been sleeping? Strange, you could have sworn you had your eyes open. Your body feels...weightless, like you're floating in water. And somehow, that terrifies you. You feel a desperate need to move and tear yourself free from whatever place this is. Your eyes are wide open and yet that consuming darkness pervades, stretching endlessly over you with a pressure so intense like a thread is being pulled through the thin sheets of your eyelids. 

If you were floating before, you must be sinking now. ...No. No, not that. You are rising, being pulled to the surface so quickly that your lungs are about to burst inside of you. Even your screams sound far away; swallowed by the void that surrounds you. 

When you finally breach that surface, you expect to flounder and claw wildly about you. Or worse, simply explode and cease to be. Neither of those things happen. Instead, that pressure practically dissipates with a shrill hiss in a rather anticlimactic fashion. For a moment, you're floating again; a feather on the breeze this time, gently lowered down to the earth below. 

You sense solid ground against your back, and gravity becomes somewhat tangible again. Your muscles manage to relax(though what you're lying on feels like stone), and the breath you exhale actually gives you the relief of action you hadn't before. After what seems like hours of recovery, the darkness slowly fades away, and you finally, _finally_ get to open your eyes-for real, this time. 

Your gaze meets an ancient ceiling. _Odd_, you think. Where could you possibly be? A sudden, horrific thought comes to mind, and as you bolt upright in place, hand clutching the opposite wrist in paranoid investigation, your fears are diminished. Those ghostly shackles do not claim you here, and this place is clearly not the rotting prison beneath the palace.

Still...it seems almost as familiar somehow. It's still quite dark, but there is a noticeable green tint to the great chamber you're in. The walls are lined with unknown scripture; likely an old language lost to time. You continue your examination in pursuit of something more telling, but the tug at the base of your recollection does not grow any clearer. There is only...loss? Regret? Guilt? Your heart aches in your chest for something so undefined yet unanimously experienced.

Confusion quickly turns to frustration as the stream of emotions inside your head swirl around with nowhere to escape to. You start to pull at the base of your scalp in an effort to ease the thundering pressure building up once more, and find your face dampened with hot tears that threaten to steal your vision away for a second time. 

If only you could just _remember!_ The last thing you can truly recall was…

A faint gasp halts your sobbing. You had heard something-_there!_ You turn around with haste, attempting to catch the culprit, eyes darting around wildly. You're surely going mad now, aren't you? There is nothing there within the shadows, you finalize, but you could swear you sense a presence in the chamber with you. 

Nonsense. Wherever you are, someone surely would have made themselves known by now-if there were anyone here, that is. So you give up, sink back against the balls of your feet as you come to terms that you are completely, utterly, indefinitely alone.

"My, my...I certainly did not expect to see you here after all…"

Or so you thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some other works here that touched lightly on the concept ..but I thought "what if edelgard" and so edelgard


End file.
